Stormwatch (Prime Earth)
Intermediate years Janeen was the first of many Century Babies joining over the years, after the original members had left. Merlin stayed a member for most of the time (later under the name Adam One), and for that, many perceived him to be their founder. He actually stayed on because he suspected the Shadow Lords of betraying them. This first came out in the 13th Century, when Countess Jeanne's non-conformist nature lead to the Shadow Lords disposing of her. The next Century Baby was the French nun Sister J, and during her tenure, Stormwatch was born. The organization had always watched the sky for perils, and in 1341 Germany, their major foe arrived: Daemonites. They beat off the invasion, and in the aftermath, watched the skies for ages, looking for a red storm like the one that had accompanied the aliens' arrival - and so they chose their name. The team existed on-and-off again for the following centuries, usually (but not exclusively) built around a Century Baby. In 1762, after much internal debate, Stormwatch broke its long-held tradition of secrecy and reveal itself to the governments of the world as their protectors. This decision became disastrous, as Stormwatch's loyalties was questioned by the ruling powers of Britain, Prussia, and France which escalated into the Seven Years' War. The Shadow Council of Stormwatch soon reversed its earlier position by quickly ending the war and spent the next thirty years working to change recorded and remembered history, through a combination of heavy editing of the written record, mass hypnosis, and engineering the fall of the House of Bourbon. Since then Stormwatch maintains itself as a secret organization and hiding the worst of existence from the general population. In the 19th Century, Adam One led a team consisting of Doctor Thirteen, Jenny Freedom and Master Gunfighter. They eventually left after a fight with vampires, when they grew tired of Adam One's ways. -22 There were multiple incarnations of the Team during the 20th Century. During World War II, it was the British Engineer (Archie Trundle), the American Big Band, Agent Luna and the German Von Z. They were wiped out in battle against the Hidden People in 1944. Some years later, the Spirit of the 20th Century, Jenny Sparks, led a team. 21st Century With the arrival of the super-heroes in the 21st Century, there was need to revitalize the team. They had always been the sole authority to combat alien threats, but now had to defer that to the Justice League. Adam One saw this as a sign the team was nearing its end, doomed to be destroyed by internal conflict or the Shadow Lords. He recruited Century Baby Jenny Quantum specifically to train her to combat this threat. Other members at this time included Eminence of Blades, the Engineer (Angie Spica), Jack Hawksmoor, Martian Manhunter and Projectionist, later to be joined by Apollo and Midnighter. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * ** Stormwatch: The Dark Side ** Stormwatch: Enemies of Earth | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}